Der Sturm bricht los (2)
Der Sturm bricht los (2) ist die zweiundzwanzigste Episode und zugleich das Finale der zweiten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Dean ist entsetzt: Sein Bruder Sam ist tot. Verzweifelt geht er mit einem Kreuzungsdämon einen verhängnisvollen Handel ein: Seine Seele für Sams Leben. Jake Talley ist unterdessen auf dem Weg, das Tor zur Hölle zu öffnen. Können Ellen, Bobby, Sam und Dean ihn noch aufhalten? Handlung Nachdem Dean Bobby heftig angeschrien hat, verlässt dieser das Haus, in dem sich Dean mit seinem toten Bruder einquartiert hat, mit der Bemerkung, Dean wisse, wo er ihn fände. Dean selbst ist völlig verzweifelt und steigt in seinen Wagen, fährt zur nächsten Kreuzung und schließt den Deal ab: Seine Seele für Sams Leben. Er bekommt ein Jahr, muss aber versprechen, dass er nicht versucht, sich zu retten, weil der Deal sonst ungültig gemacht würde. Sam wacht auf und entdeckt die Narbe auf seinem Rücken. Dean fällt ihm um den Hals und beteuert, Bobby hätte ihn genäht. Er erwähnt nicht, dass er einen Deal abgeschlossen hat. Sam ist der Überzeugung, dass Jake Talley etwas plant und gemeinsam fahren die Brüder zu Bobby, welcher völlig überrascht über Sams Zustand ist. Er stellt Dean zur Rede, alleine, dieser erzählt ihm von dem Deal. Ellen taucht auf, völlig am Boden, sie hatte den Safe im Roadhouse geleert, da Ash ihr diese Anweisung gegeben hatte. In dem Safe befand sich eine Karte, auf der eine riesige Teufelsfalle verzeichnet ist, Samuel Colt erbaute fünf Kirchen und verband diese mit Eisenbahnschienen, unüberwindbar für Dämonen, in der Mitte der Falle, befindet sich ein alter Cowboyfriedhof. Die Vier machen sich auf den Weg, Talley aufzuhalten, da sie sich sicher sind, dass Azael etwas mit ihm vorhat. Azael übergibt Jake den Colt, er ist der Schlüssel für das Tor der Unterwelt, auf dem Friedhof. Jake soll es für ihn öffnen, da er die Schienen nicht überwinden kann. Nach einer kurzen Diskussion, stimmt Talley zu. Ellen, Bobby, Dean und Sam treffen auf dem Friedhof ein, Talley hat jedoch den Öffnungsprozess bereits ausgelöst. Talley lässt sich Ellen ihre eigene Waffe an den Kopf halten, mit der Drohung, sie würde sterben, wenn die Anderen ihn aufhalten würden. Es gelingt den Jägern, Ellens Tod zu verhindern und Sam schießt kaltblütig auf Talley, mehrmals. Das Tor öffnet sich, eine riesige Menge Dämonen strömen heraus, Sam, Bobby und Ellen versuchen die Türen zu verschließen, Dean wird von Azael gegen einen Grabstein geschleudert. Sam eilt ihm zur Hilfe, wird aber von dem Dämon zurückgedrängt. Als Azael Dean töten will, wird er von John Winchesters Geist aufgehalten, Dean erschießt Azael, Bobby und Ellen schaffen es das Tor zu schließen und John verschwindet wieder und geht in den Himmel. Auf dem Rückweg zum Wagen verlangt Sam eine Erklärung von Dean, da Jake sich so sicher gewesen war, dass er Sam getötet hatte. Dean erzählt ihm gezwungenermaßen von dem Deal und Sam meint, er würde Dean vor seinem Schicksal retten. Später sagt Bobby, Azael sei tot, aber es seinen viele Dämonen entkommen. Die Jäger machen sich auf zur Jagd. Vorkommende Charaktere *Sam Winchester *Dean Winchester *Bobby Singer *Ellen Harvelle *Azael *Jake Talley *John Winchester Vorkommende Wesen *Dämonen *Kreuzungsdämon Musik *'Carry on Wayward Son' von Kansas *'Don't Look Back' von Boston Zitate ::Dean steht vor seinem toten Bruder. :Dean: Weißt du, als wir noch klein waren, du kannst nicht älter als fünf gewesen sein, da fingst du an Fragen zu stellen. Wie kommt es, dass wir keine Mom haben? Wieso müssen wir ständig umziehen? Wo ist Dad hingegangen? Er war oft mehrere Tage hintereinander weg. Ich erinnere mich, dass ich dich angefleht habe, hör auf zu fragen Sammy, das willst du nicht wissen. Ich wollte einfach nur, dass du ein Kind bist, zumindest noch für eine Weile. Ich habe immer versucht dich zu beschützen, damit dir nichts geschieht. Das hätte Dad mir gar nicht sagen müssen. Ich habe mich immer für dich verantwortlich gefühlt, weißt du? Es war, als hätte ich einen Job, diesen einen Job und ich habe es versaut. Ich habe es vermasselt. Und es tut mir so leid. Das scheint mein Schicksal zu sein, ich lasse die Menschen im Stich, die ich liebe. So war es mit Dad und jetzt muss ich dich anscheinend auch alleine lassen. Wie soll das gehen? Wie soll ich damit bloß leben? ::Dean fängt an zu weinen. :Dean: Was soll ich denn nur tun? Sammy ... Was soll ich denn bloß tun? WAS SOLL ICH DENN BLOSS TUN ?!? ---- :Azael: Du hast doch gesehen, was dein Bruder gerade mit Jake gemacht hat. Das war ziemlich kaltblütig, oder nicht? Wie sicher bist du dir, dass das was du zurückgebracht hast, auch der 100 Prozent reine Sam ist. ---- :Dean (zu Azaels Leiche): Das war für unsere Mom, du verdammter Scheißkerl! ---- :Bobby: Ich hoffe ihr Jungs seit bereit, denn der Krieg hat gerade erst begonnen. :Dean: Na, dann. Wir haben 'ne Menge zu tun. (zitiert Sams Worte in Die Frau in Weiß) Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' All hell breaks loose, part two (Die Hölle bricht los, Teil 2) *'Spanisch:' Todo el infierno se desata, Parte 2 (Die Hölle bricht los, Teil 2) *'Französisch:' L'Armée des ténèbres (2ème partie) (Die Armee der Finsternis (Teil 2)) *'Italienisch:' Scontro tra prescelti Parte 2 (Gefecht zwischen Ausgewählten Teil 2) *'Portugiesisch:' Demônios à solta 2ª Parte (Dämonen auf freiem Fuß Teil 2) *'Polnisch:' Rozpętało się piekło, część 2 (Die Hölle bricht los, Teil 2) *'Tschechisch:' Otevřelo se samo peklo 2/2 (Es begann mit der Hölle 2/2) *'Ungarisch:' Ha a pokol elszabadul (2. rész) (Wenn die Hölle losbricht (Teil 2)) *'Finnisch:' Helvetin esikartano, osa 2 (Limbo, Teil 2) Trivia *Der Grund, weshalb der Kreuzungsdämon sich weigert, Dean mehr Jahre zu geben, wird in Staffel 4 offenbart. *Dies ist das erste Mal, dass Sam jemanden kaltblütig umbringt. Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 02